The Truth About Love
by Princess Destiny
Summary: A girl from his school is stalking Mamoru! On impulse, he spots Usagi and pretends that she's his girlfriend. But once they start pretending, it all starts to become very real.  UM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Truth About Love**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
****Summary: **A girl from his school is stalking Mamoru! On impulse, he spots Usagi and pretends that she's his girlfriend. But once they start pretending, it all starts to become very real.**  
****Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy**  
**** Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
****Category: **First Season/SMTK**  
Chapters: **1/4**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Another Oneshot. And yes, I know that I should be writing for any number of Sailor Moon Fanfics, but my life is pretty depressing right now because of my back injury, so I find my mind going to newer plots. I'll try and make sure that they are all oneshots, so you won't have to wait for the next Chapters of them. :) I haven't abandoned the other Fanfics...they've been put a little to the side, that's all.

Okay, this went longer than expected, so it's now a Four-Part Fanfic. LOL. It's completed, so you'll get part two in a day or so.

I'm also working on a Oneshot for a Sess/Kag (Inuyasha) pairing called **Eye To Eye**, a Oneshot Ryuichi/Shuichi (Gravitation) one called **Allure** and a Usagi/Mamoru one called **Oblivious**, which is a three-parter.

Hugs, Princess Destiny

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had his own personal stalker. And although he knew just who she was, it was of no comfort to him. It only made Melanie bolder. 

She had begun with a lover-letter, which he had been embarrassed over and he foolishly thanked her for. She got even worse after that incident. Chocolates and cards and even a tiny little bird who had been stuffed and made to look alive. That part had just been creepy. But then the girl had taken to following him everywhere, and damn it, he suspected that she even knew where he lived.

Two weeks now this madness had kept up. He had reported it to teachers, let fellow classmates know what was going on, and even going so far as letting security at his apartments know her description.

"More coffee, Mamoru?" Motoki's sympathetic voice broke into his best friend's morose thoughts. He glanced at the next table where Mamoru's shadow was pretending to hide behind a menu raised up to her eyes comically. She looked ordinary enough, and she followed Mamoru around like a puppy, but there was something very fanatical about her eyes.

"Please," Mamoru said almost desperately, glaring at Melanie. Her eyes flittered away nervously, but then came back. She hadn't directly approached him for a day or so now, content to stare, but it was very unnerving.

"I think you need to try some drastic measures." The tall blonde man noted, concern in his eyes. He nodded at his friend, then headed back towards the counter with the coffee pot in hand.

"I think you're entirely right there, Motoki. And it needs to be done ASAP," Long slender fingers drummed on the table-top, as his mind went over what he could do about the girl. This was beyond a joke, and he had never had someone obsessed with him before.

Well...other than Sailor Moon's girlie crush on Tuxedo Kamen!

But she was harmless. This one however... The dark-haired man gritted his teeth in frustration. There was only one sure-fire way to get rid of a stalking girl who thought she was in love with him. Get a girlfriend. Of course, that might pose some danger for the lucky girl, but he could handle it. The problem was, that although Mamoru was very popular with the girls, and had no illusions about his good looks, he had never actually _dated _anyone. The second problem was of more concern, however. If he asked a girl out, he would actually have to seriously date her. Because he never took relationships for granted and knew they were important.

Could he callously ask some random girl on a date, and feel anything for her but the need to escape the situation?

Option two, get a restraining order. "On a girl that goes to my school and is some of the same classes? Somehow a two hundred foot restriction just isn't going to work in biology class." Mamoru muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. No, that just would work. And besides, he would end up looking like a jerk to everyone. Which would draw attention to himself, and was an absolutely no-no. He was Tuxedo Kamen, so he had secrets to keep, and he was an orphan, so getting close to people and sharing such a private past was also something he did not want to do.

Motoki was different of course, even if he didn't know that his best friend leapt over tall buildings, and onto light-poles, saving young girls from the perils of an outer-dimensional alien race. Maybe one day he would tell him.

But for now, he had a serious problem. A problem which was finally giving up the ghost on her non-existent hiding place and heading his way.

"Mamoru, how are you?" Melanie said brightly. She slid into the chair next to his without waiting for an invitation. "Did you get my card?"

"Which one?" He said dryly, leaning away from her.

"Oh, let's see, I think it had a cute little cat on it," The girl giggled, but her eyes were moving over his form as if she would like to eat him.

"Melanie-" Mamoru stopped with a sigh. There was another option now, but he was even more reluctant to use it than to date someone. He had to prove he had another girl, and quickly.

"Can I have some coins for the Sailor V game, Motoki? Thanks." Usagi's voice caught his attention. For once, he had not noticed her as she entered the shop. His nemesis was looking as happy as usual, especially when Motoki emptied a handful of coins into her palm.

It was coming to him slowly now, and he could barely keep the grin from his face. _Usagi_. She was perfect. He could pretend to be going out with her-everyone knew they hung around each other a lot, and so what if it was of a purely argumentative nature?-and then Melanie would leave him alone. Better yet, Mamoru knew the blonde nemesis would never take him seriously, and so would never expect him to actually go out with her.

"Excuse me, I'm meeting my girlfriend." Mamoru was on his feet in seconds, and heading towards the Odango Atama with purposeful steps.

Melanie grabbed his arm. "You don't have a girlfriend!" She protested loudly. "I know, because I know everything about you."

"No, you don't know much at all," If she had dodged his every step for two weeks and missed the two battles he'd fought in, not to mention his transformations into Tuxedo Kamen, then she wouldn't have a clue if he was really dating a girl. "We've been dating for months now, but recently we had a bit of an argument."

"You _always_ argue with her." She protested, still hanging onto his arm. When he shook her off with a warning glare, she backed off a step or two. "You always fight with that girl. I've seen you."

"And do we look like we're viciously attacking each other?" Mamoru said mildly, inwardly grinning. His relationship with Odango was just about to become a weapon. "Or is it more like teasing? Affectionate sparing even?"

Melanie looked uncertainly from him to Usagi. "Well..."

"Excuse me, I have to greet her," The upperclassman brushed past her and headed towards his hated enemy. Well, not hated, but she definitely annoyed the hell out of him at times. They hadn't seen each other for a few days now, which would also work into his plan.

"Odango Atama," He said cheerfully, leaning against the side of her Sailor V game. She absently reached out and pushed his arm off of the top of the screen.

"Jerk," Usagi greeted him with equal enthusiasm. She was happy playing her game, but the highlight of her days was making jabs at the arrogant upperclassman currently interrupting her game. Not that she would ever tell him in a million years.

She was absent-minded! Yes! Mamoru inwardly grinned. Now, to steer the conversation the right direction while Melanie was listening. "I missed our daily fights." He said solemnly to the blonde.

"Uh huh, me too." The Senshi of the Moon continued with her game while answering him. She was dying at a faster rate in the game now, but she had to keep up the pretence of playing. It was very unusual of herself and Mamoru not to meet almost daily and argue things out, but her mother had made her stay home and study for a test. Wouldn't Mamoru be surprised? "I was studying. Sorry." Damn it, why was she apologising?!

"I forgive you," Mamoru almost purred. This was going wonderfully! Ignoring the startled look Usagi had just given him over both his words and his tone of voice, he swept on. His blue eyes glanced Melanie's way briefly to see the girl looking definitely worried. Suddenly Odango's words hit home and his eyebrows rose. "You? Studying? You know you can't study, Usagi."

"I can study, jerk!" She stormed at him. Her bangs fell into her eyes and she blew at them futilely, unwilling to take her hands from the controls.

Mamoru silently reached out and brushed them from her face, almost as astonished as his nemesis. He stared at his hand as if he didn't own it. Since when had he been on such good terms with the brat that he felt he could do something so intimate? But-he quickly remembered Melanie. "You should tie your hair up or something."

Usagi almost had a heart attack when hands suddenly lifted the heavy mass of her ponytails from the controls and gently placed them down her back. Mamoru's hand stroked affectionately across her cheek, then he moved away. "Wha?" She spluttered, taking her eyes off the game. She heard her player die and cursed. What the hell did he think that he was doing touching her that way? They weren't friends or something!

"I know, you're still angry at me." The dark-haired man grinned in a lopsided manner, wondering if he should go into acting for a career. She was stunned, but so far, hadn't done anything to give Melanie the impression that they weren't going out. Usagi's allowing him to touch her in that manner without exploding hinted that they were intimate with each other. He frowned to himself, wondering why the blonde hadn't exploded.

His hands had been warm and almost...tender? Usagi's mind was in chaos right about then, and she looked up at her enemy in a very confused manner. "I'm always angry at you." She said, perplexed. Was there something going on here that she wasn't getting? Glancing about, she noted a red-haired girl about Mamoru's age glaring dangers at them both. "Hey, Mamoru?" She indicated for him to move closer, and he did so. Disconcertingly close.

Usagi could have been reading from his script! She was doing absolutely everything right today, playing into his hands. "Yes?" He whispered back, knowing this would look like they were almost about to kiss to an onlooker.

"There's a girl over there, who looks like she's like to kill us both. Or is it just you she wants to murder?" The slender blonde whispered gleefully. Okay, so she _was_ a little disturbed by the looks that girl was giving them both. And alright...if it was aimed at Mamoru, then that was okay. But she hadn't even met the red-head and she looked like she'd like to pound Usagi into the ground.

"Actually..." Mamoru hesitated, looking into curious deep blue eyes. Usagi's eyes were really beautiful, and strangely almost identical to his own. Her lashes were also ridiculously long, but seemed to suit her. And how exactly did she get her fringe into the shape of a love-heart? The upperclassman blinked over his stupid, and unwanted, thoughts. "She's stalking me."

Usagi's laughter escaped in an abrupt snorting noise and she clapped a hand over her mouth. To her shock, Mamoru's arm came about her as if embracing her, and he patted her back softly. "I'm not choking." She gritted out through her teeth.

And it looked like they were hugging! Mamoru grinned openly at his genius. Melanie was bound to take this all the wrong way, but there was just one more thing that would convince her. He pulled back slightly, wrapped his other arm about Usagi's slender waist and leant down till their faces were on level. "Don't scream or something!" He hissed at her. "Just go with what I do."

"Huh?" The Senshi of the Moon said dumbly, completely thrown by Mamoru's sudden closeness. She noted absently that his cologne smelled really nice, and his eyes lit up when he smiled that way.

But then he kissed her!

As soon as his lips were pressed against Usagi's, he knew he was in trouble. He was dead. He was _so dead_!

Lips...kissing...Mamoru's lips kissing. What was wrong with this picture? She was going to _kill him_!

Her first reaction was to jerk away, but his arms were tight about her. Usagi's next was to screech indignantly and bash him when he let her go. Only, the handsome jerk seemed to have already figured out exactly what she would do once he kissed her, and when her mouth opened under his to scream, he had turned his own mouth so that the kiss was deepened. Her furious shout disintegrated into a squeak.

Next, it occurred to her when her legs started to give way under her, that she felt as if her bones were melting deliciously. Mamoru's mouth was the work of the devil! In seconds, all her anger and mortification had given way to pleasure. The blonde's arms slid up over a muscled chest, trailing over the soft skin of his neck, and burying into thick, silky hair.

What the hell? Mamoru was stunned. No, he was totally and utterly poleaxed! This wasn't how it was supposed to work out. No, this was supposed to be a quick kiss to prove to Melanie that he and Odango Atama were in fact an item, but instead it was turning very serious. Serious as in, weak at the knees, lips unable to detach, and arms grasping like limpets, sort of trouble. Unbelievably, kissing his worst enemy in all the world was very pleasurable. World shaking even!

And she was kissing him back.

Melanie tried shouting swear-words at the oblivious couple for a few minutes, but when she was ignored, she finally gave up and stomped out of the shop. All her hopes had been dashed after seeing that bone-melting kiss the two had exchanged. If the Crown Arcade had been in any way flammable, they would have all been sucked up into a fiery hell by that incendiary embrace!

So Mamoru hadn't been lying after all about the girlfriend. Oh well, there was always that hunky looking blonde guy behind the counter that Mamoru was always talking to. Motoki something?

It was the clapping that broke them apart, finally. Usagi turned dazed eyes towards the noise, her lips swollen and pleasant-feeling from the kissing of her nemesis. Her mind was rather fuzzy also, but that was to be expected.

"Wow, you two, I had no idea you were going out!" Motoki said, astonishment written all over him. He stopped clapping and eyed his best friend. "You sly dog."

"Wha?" Mamoru managed to get out, sounding very unintelligent as his mind tried to go over the last few minutes. Somehow, things had gotten very out of hand, and he didn't exactly know how he felt about it right then. However, a glance at the flummoxed blonde girl standing by his side was entirely too satisfying a feeling to be ignored. She looked thoroughly kissed. _His_ kisses had made her that way.

"Umm..." The Senshi of the Moon finally said, blinking rapidly at the crowd about them. What were they all grinning about? Oh yeah, two mortal enemies getting it on in a public place. "Mamo-" She growled, rounding on the dark-haired man. Her words were cut off in a squeak as her hand was grabbed and she was practically yanked through the crowd, out the door, and down the sidewalk.

"I thought that we might want to talk about this in a less-public place?" Mamoru murmured to her, putting her small hand into the crook of his arm. The two walked on for a long silent moment and then began to speak at once.

"What the hell was that?" Usagi demanded, glaring up at him.

"I just wanted to explain that it was an accident," The hero of Tokyo began.

Mamoru came to an abrupt halt, making her do the same. "Now, don't go getting all furious at me," He glared down into her startled blue eyes. "I can explain it all."

"You better, or my fist is going to do the explaining for you." She said ominously. Mamoru didn't look impressed. He actually-she glared balefully at him in response-looked very amused.

"I was being stalked by a girl from my school, and I'd finally had enough," He explained, looking mildly sheepish. "So I grabbed the nearest girl to prove that I was already going out with someone." Liar!

As soon as he said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing.

Usagi's eyes narrowed, cheeks flushed, and she wrenched her hand from his arm. "_The nearest girl_?!" She shrieked at him in outrage.

"That didn't come out right," The upperclassman winced. He held up a hand to cut off her yelling. "I'll buy you all the Manga you want." He offered generously. "The we can forget the 'incident'."

"Incident?" She said dangerously. Now he was calling that amazing kiss an 'incident'? How dare he steal her lips like that, then act like he didn't care. That it could have been anyone. "Are you trying to bribe me, Chiba?" Usagi asked sweetly.

Mamoru smiled at her charmingly, which usually worked on other girls. "Is it working?" He asked casually.

Her fist connecting with some force on his chin was his answer. Wow, Odango Atama actually knew how to smack a guy around. That was sort of impressive...in a very painful way. "Or I can sue you for bodily harm." He said ironically, touching his jaw tentatively. He didn't _think_ it was broken.

"That felt really good you know," Usagi said, staring down at her hand as if it didn't belong to her. "Although I'm sure any other girl would have just slapped you silly."

"Do you usually go around thumping people who annoy you?" The handsome upperclassman asked arrogantly. "Wait, no, you would have hit me a long time ago."

"I don't hit anyone usually!" She shouted at him, waving her fist in his face. When he backed off warily, a smug smile spread over her lips. "But you had it coming. First you jump me in the Arcade and kiss me senseless, then you drag me around the district, try to bribe me-"

"Don't forget to mention the assault on my person."

"Shut up!" She told him. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your lips to yourself."

"Hmm," Mamoru said thoughtfully, turning away and beginning to stroll down the street. "Being stalked somehow does that to a guy."

Usagi had to trot after him to keep the argument going, and somehow it was settling back into their usual routine. Not that she would ever forget the feel of his lips against hers. "You stole my first kiss, you jerk." She advised him, her tone a lot more sulky than she would have liked.

"Well, you stole mine too," He replied without thinking. A few seconds later, Mamoru realised what he had said and cursed under his breath.

Not even a gasp escaped her gaping mouth. She had been his first kiss? Mr Popularity? Mr I'm-too-handsome-for my own good? The jerkiest guy in all of Tokyo, not to mention her worst enemy and sparing partner? "I didn't just hear that, did I?" Usagi said incredulously. She looked him up and down as they walked, from his silky black hair, to his shoes. There was nothing wrong with this guy that a little personality adjustment couldn't take care of. And god, had she just thought that?!

"Forget it all, and anything you want is yours." Mamoru had meant for his tone to come out as tempting, perhaps even friendly, but it had emerged as a threatening growl! And from the look on Usagi's face, she wasn't happy about it.

"Was that supposed to be some magnanimous offer?" The Senshi of the Moon growled back, coming to a stop again.

The upperclassman groaned and did the same, turning to look into her angry face. "I think the question here is, brat, do you want to be bribed to forget the whole thing, or are you going to hold this over my head forever and use it as an excuse to start future arguments?"

Usagi looked a little stunned at his words, wondering if she _was_ going to be holding it over his head forever. He was offering her Manga and other goodies, after all.

"And do you even know what magnanimous means?" Mamoru asked her curiously, smirking.

"My other fist needs a work out," She said pointedly, crossing her arms. A man almost ran her over, and Usagi was surprised to find her arm grabbed and her body pulled out of the way of harm. As soon as her side touched Mamoru's chest, she flushed. She couldn't help it!

The hero of Tokyo looked back from glaring at the man who hadn't been watching where he was going, to see an utterly charming sight. Usagi, leaning against his chest, looking flushed and adorably confused. Obviously, contact with him had brought back memories of their kiss. His blue eyes narrowed calculatingly. Mamoru, his hand still wrapped about her upper arm, bent low until his lips were at her ear. "Or would you like payment in a more physical way?" He purred.

As soon as he had done it, he jerked upwards in horror and her head turned up so fast she almost got whip-lash. Usagi and Mamoru stared at each other, mouth's gaping like a fish. Had he seriously just suggested...?

"Oh my god," Mamoru released her like she was a leaper and he took two steps away quickly. His hand went over his eyes. "I didn't just say that to you. In fact, this is all a very bad dream."

Usagi's hand went to her mouth in shock. She was only fifteen, but she knew what had been insinuated. She and Mamoru...kissing and more? The red-light district was only a few blocks over, and she really, really couldn't help the flush that spread over her cheeks. For once, she was so flabeghasted that she couldn't utter a word. A glance at Mamoru, who still had his hand over his face, and was muttering continuously under his breath, confirmed that was situation wasn't some crazy dream.

The dark-haired man finally got the nerve to drop his hand and look at the girl he had propositioned. To his eternal surprise, he found an almost...considering expression on her face. No, it couldn't be. "Odango, please forget what I said. You're underage, and we don't even like each other. I let a kiss go to my head or something," Pause. "And I desperately need a strong hot coffee and some Tylenol."

"Would you really have...umm...with me?" Usagi asked him hesitantly, eyes shy. But then his other words sank in, and she was outraged once again. So much for that! But damn it, she was really curious as to whether he would have gone through with it if he hadn't realised to whom he had been speaking such words. The guy was hot, she wasn't blind! But yes, she was underage.

God, that kiss had been amazing. Especially for a first kiss. It hadn't exactly been romantic...but it had blown her socks off!

It was Mamoru's turn to look incredulously at his companion. "Good lord, don't ask that," He said darkly. "I have never in my life said that line to a girl." He added for good measure, just so she didn't think he was some sort of cassonova.

"Wow," The Senshi of the Moon said, blinking rapidly. "I think this is the longest, and yes, most intelligent, conversation we've ever had." She nodded to herself, eyes wide with wonder. "And so embarrassing too." Again with the blushing!

"You said it." Mamoru muttered, once again taking her arm in his and heading downtown. He took note that they were headed towards the Mall. "My offer of Manga still stands."

"I don't know," She said restlessly, lower lip pouting. Was she really going to give up all the Manga she could ever want? "Somehow getting bribed cheapens it all."

Good lord, he was proud of her! The dark-haired man shook his head in disbelief. The thought that she had given up something she obsessed over, because she didn't want to cheapen their first kiss, made him feel all warm inside.

Wait-_first kiss_? Implying that there would be others?

Mamoru eyed the girl at his side speculatively, knowing that she would probably run away screaming if she knew what he was thinking. Kissing Odango Atama had not been an unpleasant experience. In fact, he could say truthfully that he had felt sparks of desire for a girl for the first time in his life. Their age gap was not considerable, but it was an issue. Hmm.

Usagi nibbled on her lower lip and glanced at her silent companion surreptitiously. He was watching her, she could feel it. And his gaze was somehow hot and searching. What was he thinking about? Them? The kiss? She wanted to be kissed by him again! Was she crazy?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

Wow, this went in a totally different direction than I started with, but it turned out good. :) It was also longer than expected. Chapter Two will be out in a day or so and is already written. There will be no Sequel, so don't ask.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Truth About Love**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
****Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
****Summary: **A girl from his school is stalking Mamoru! On impulse, he spots Usagi and pretends that she's his girlfriend. But once they start pretending, it all starts to become very real.**  
****Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy**  
**** Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
****Category: **First Season/SMTK**  
Chapters: **2/4**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I decided that I'm posting a Chapter for this once a day, since you all liked it so much. The plot is getting a little more detailed in description now. More internal monologue as Mamoru and Usagi realise they are slowly beginning to be very attracted to each other. Oh, and for those who aren't my regular readers, I _always_ add in an **SMTK** (Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen identity's being revealed) element to my Fanfics, so that will also be in this Chapter.

Some of you said Melanie gave up too quickly, so I then added her back in, which lead to a Chapter Three for this story! O.o.

Your reviews cheered me up so much, that I decided to write some more even though my injury is killing me right now. :) Thank you, thank you!

Hugs, Princess Destiny

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"How about I buy you a burger and a chocolate milk-shake?" He offered, breaking their silence. Usagi glanced up at him, frowning. "It's not a bribe." He added swiftly, concerned that she would think so. "I need that coffee I mentioned." 

"Oh!" Usagi said, reaching for her bag. She opened it and rummaged about for a moment. "I forgot I had these for a minute."

Mamoru watched in some interest, finally seeing the inside of a female's bag. Everything under the sun by the look of it, from lipstick to a phone. She brought out a packet of something and handed it over. "What's this?" He asked, taking it.

"Tylenol. You said you needed some, right?" She said brightly, perking up. This wasn't exactly their usual conversation, but there was no reason to break their truce. "I get headaches sometimes after battle-er I mean you know how girls get every month..." Usagi's voice trailed off into embarrassment, hoping he would get the hint that it was for that time of the month when all females were cursed with cramps, homicidal urges and worse.

"Oh. _Oh_, of course." He murmured understandingly. But then the first part of her sentance sank in.

Wait, had she said battle? She had said _battle_, right? Before Usagi had hastily changed her sentence to indicate the pain-killers were for the feminie monthly hell they were all cursed with. Mamoru didn't have any sisters, or a mother, but he had been around enough girls at school to know about it. He slid the packet into his jacket's inner pocket. "You said battle, Odango." The upperclassman pointed out curiously, deciding that there was no point beating around the bush, since they were nemesis anyway.

"B-battle? No I didn't," Usagi retorted, horror filling her. He had caught her slip up!

"Oh, but you did." Mamoru sniped back.

The two glared at each other, and the blonde once again wrenched her arm from his hold. So they were back to the usual, were they?

"I distinctly heard you say 'I get headaches sometimes after battle'." Why was he pushing the point? Maybe, because he was suddenly insatiably curious to know why the blonde ditz would ever say she had been in a battle. And what type of battle anyway? Nothing like him and the Senshi facing off against the Dark Kingdom, and that was for sure. If this girl ever came within a mile radius of a Youma, she would run off screaming. Or maybe even klutz out and kill it accidentally!

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Usagi bellowed belligerently, moving in close and thrusting her face up towards his. It didn't help that she was many inches short of being in any way intimidating to him, or even able to stare threateningly into his face, for that matter.

"I _am_ a jerk, or had you forgotten?" Mamoru responded arrogantly. It was just too funny how she was trying to glare at him face to face, and came up very short. Sighing, he lowered his chin and bent over slightly till their eyes met. "You're a real pain, Odango Atama. Let's forget that drink, okay?" She spluttered indignantly, and he grinned and turned away.

"Wait a damn minute, Chiba!" The small blonde wasn't going to let him walk away in the middle of a fight. He didn't stop walking, and she rushed after him, cursing under her breath. Usagi grabbed at his arm, and dragged on it, but he kept going. He was still walking carrying her weight!

"How long are you going to stick with me?" Mamoru drawled, glancing down at her in amusement. They were now headed _away_ from the Mall, and back the way they had come. Somehow this symbolised their relationship...going in circles, that is. They had gone from enemies, to lovers-sort of-and then back again. He briefly mused over the thought that if he was to kiss her again, things might get interesting. Would they be able to shake it off a second time?

"You promised me food!" The blonde girl wailed almost accusingly, still clinging to his arm. Her feet were practically off the ground, but he didn't seem to notice her added weight on his arm at all. Was this guy human?

"What are you, four years old?" He said in exasperation, tempted to shake her off. It was very funny this way though, even with the people staring. Also, the feeling of her soft breasts pressing against him was an unknown, but not unwelcome feeling. Why was it that there had never been a spark of desire between them, where there now was a lot?

"And Manga!" She added as an after-thought. It was her favorite pass-time, after all, but she really didn't expect him to buy it for her. To her shock, Mamoru stopped dead.

"So, you want the bribe?" The dark-haired man asked her, staring down with a somehow forbidding expression in his eyes. She wanted the bribe now? So much for a precious first kiss. He was so doomed in relationships. This one wasn't even a beginning and it was ending. He couldn't count the airheaded blonde he rescued from certain death every few days, or the Princess in his dreams who could be a ghost or even a hallucination brought on by too much caffeine.

Usagi stared back at him, feeling as if a lot were weighing on her answer. "...No?" She finally offered, voice tentative. His gaze softened and hers became shy. Why was she still hanging off of him when they should have parted ways? Their meaningless conversations bouncing back and forth were just a delay, right?

Did that mean that they actually...might..._like_...each other? The same thought occurred to them both at the same time.

"Alright," Mamoru reached out and pried her fingers from his arm. But before she could utter a word, that same arm slid about her shoulders. He began walking them again, wondering what the hell he was doing. Now, he was embracing Usagi as if they meant something to each other. As if they actually were going out.

Hugging! An arm around her shoulder, feeling very warm and nice. Mamoru was _hugging_ her. Usagi didn't know what to say, but felt absurdly happy for some reason.

"We obviously both have some sudden aversion to parting company, so we'll walk for a while longer," The upperclassman murmured to her. Interestingly, her head barely reached his chin, but his arm felt very natural about her shoulders, as if they had walked this way before. This close.

"Sure," Usagi said uncertainly. His arm felt comforting about her shoulders and somehow familiar. Mamoru had never embraced her before, had he? Er-before the kissing thing. No, not ever. "Should we be arguing or something?" She asked after a moment, frowning.

"Did you want to argue about something in particular?" He grinned down at her.

"You're a jerk, and you're really arrogant, and you make fun of my hair." Usagi told him, not sure if she was trying to pick a fight, or let him know what a pain in the butt he was towards her.

"You're an Odango Atama, and you throw things at me, and shriek like a fish-wife on occasion," Mamoru winced, expecting her to hit him for that last one. But she shrugged.

"It comes in handy," The blonde said, thinking about the jewels on her buns when she was transformed. "You should see the way the Youma fall over when I- _Crap_!" She swore, jerking away from him. Damn it all, how had she gotten so familiar and comfortable with the jerk that she told him that?

"Excuse me? Youma?" Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. First she mentioned battles, and now Youma? "How do you even know that word?" Only he and the Senshi knew that one, since Jaedite had let it slip a few months ago. Not that Youma was an uncommon word, but it was specifically used by the Dark Kingdom to describe their soldiers. Not even the media had gotten a hold of that term.

Oh, but she had made a huge mistake, letting her guard down around him! Usagi bit her lip hard, eyes darting left and right in panic. What she needed was a distraction! Where was Rei and her vicious tongue when she needed her? "Youma? Did I say Youma?" She laughed nervously. "I really meant to say-" Damn it, what rhymed with Youma?!

"Yes?" The dark-haired man leant down to stare penetratingly into her face. Once again they were stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk, but neither of them really cared.

"Do you even _know_ what a Youma is?" Usagi demanded exasperatedly, crossing her arms. Attack was the best defence in this situation. And did Mamoru know that word was associated specifically with the Dark Kingom, or was he just startled that she had insinuated that she had been around monsters?

"Well I-" Mamoru's mouth closed when he realised that she had him. He could not say that he knew a Youma was a creature from the Dark Kingdom...but why the hell had she used that word? "When you say Youma," He said carefully. "What do you mean?"

It was her turn to eye him in a perplexed manner. He was really making no sense here. Why did this mean so much to Mamoru? It wasn't like either one of them had ever brought of the monster attacking the earth during their battles. Was he some sort of Senshi groupe or something?

"What do I mean?" She stalled, casting her mind about. "I'm referring...of course to, the umm-" Gah, where was a dictionary when she needed it? "Er-_Monster_. Or legendary creature. No! That's not it." The blonde's face contorted as she tried to come up with an explanation, but just dug herself in deeper. The dark-haired man wasn't an idiot, given that she knew he was studying to become a doctor. 

"Go on..." Mamoru's words cut through the silence, his tone clearly amused.

"Um...er...What I'm meaning to say is..." His intense staring at her was plain unnerving! If she kept saying things about Youma and fighting- At this rate, she might as well blurt out that she was Sailor Moon!

"-that I'm Sailor Moon!"

Unfortunately, the blonde had spoken her last words aloud.

"_What was that_?" Mamoru gave an incredulous laugh. She wasn't serious. Of course she wasn't. But here his worst enemy...or something like that...was, giving him the most horrified expression he had ever seen on a face. And guilt was also written all over it. She'd mentioned battles and Youma in easy terms, as if it were familiar jargon that she used on a regular basis. The aliens invading them were hot gossip, but even so, Usagi had insinuated to him that she was a Senshi. And now she had said she Sailor Moon! She _had_ even given an explanation of what Youma were.

His eyes became focused and intent on her face, noting that she looked like she would like to run away or sink into the earth. As if his answer was something very important and much dreaded. "Nah," He shook his head. He was just being paranoid, and even idiotic to even think... Mamoru's eyes trailed over her long hair, tied up in familiar buns, blue eyes, a breast size that could only be found in a paedophile's fantasies, slender legs. Something was beginning to click inside him, a fog starting to clear from his mind.

"I'm joking!" Usagi said desperately, pasting a fake smile on her face. Mamoru's expression remained suspicious and fixed upon her face, however. Damn it, he wasn't buying it. There was absolutely nothing that she could say to him that would make any sense. It would be a lie in any case. Maybe she could say she was a Sailor Senshi fan? They had a huge fan-base... Damn it, he was moving closer! And his eyes were beginning to display something scarily like-realisation.

Run away!

She spun away from him and started bolting down the sidewalk back towards the relative safety of the Mall. Oh, he was never going to let her live this one down. She _was_ an idiot! Every derogatory thing he had ever said to her had to be the truth. Not only had she blurted out things that should only be discussed with the other Senshi-she had actually said she _was_ a Senshi. What would happen if he actually started to believe it?

Mamoru stared after her fleeing form for a long, disbelieving moment, and then he was bolting after her. But when she heard his footsteps thundering after hers, she gave a panicked squeal and began running. "Wait a damn minute!" He roared at her, running also. His brain had almost sorted this problem out before she had interrupted so rudely by sprinting away from him like he was the grim reaper!

People gave the two wide berth as they dashed into the Mall carpark, and then in through the sliding doors of the entrance.

Usagi distantly registered the corny Mall music, and the people she was dodging around, but getting away from Mamoru was top priority.

_Oh_! Was that a new Sailor V Manga?! The blonde almost dislocated her neck, trying to glance back at the stand she had just zoomed by.

"She's a manic. And she just spotted Manga-no, she's not stopping. Oh, that lady is going to have sneaker marks on her back," The upperclassman winced, slowing briefly down to ask the poor lady if she was okay, after being run down by a runaway Odango.

"I'm sorry!" Came Usagi's rushed apology over her shoulder. But she couldn't stop trying to flee, even if her good conscience smote her. "Please get out of the way! Blonde on an escape mission!" She hollered as she barrelled through the crowds blocking her exit.

When Mamoru looked up, she was gone.

"Damn it, how did she get away so quickly? Wait, what am I saying? I've seen her hundred mile dash to school and now that I think about it, it's unnatural how fast she can go." He slowed to a jog, then stopped completely, looking around for a hint of his quarry in the shops he passed. "She got away." Mamoru frowned darkly. Usagi had run from him, after saying such weird things. He couldn't entirely blame her for being embarrassed over such a bold-faced lie. She had claimed to be Sailor Moon, after all.

But the way she said it... The dark-haired man replayed the scene in his head, adding in some from their previous discussions. Sailor Moon _was_ an airhead also. "No, couldn't be." He shook his head, incredulity filling him. It was suddenly all beginning to make some horrible, world-shaking sense to him. They had the same hair, the same long legs, the same klutzy nature. And come to think of it, didn't her broach sort of look like Sailor Moon's? They even spoke the same way, especially when they were mooning over a guy.

Sailor Moon had one major crush on his alter-ago.

"Oh no. No way. I'm losing it." What were the odds that the two people who kept crashing into each other so often, and didn't really get along, would be doomed to be paired up against the Dark Kingdom? "That would be some very sick universal joke." He realised in growing ire. Mamoru spotted some seats and sank down into their depths, mind considering all possibilities.

"Let's see, Usagi and I met four months ago, via test paper. I think the first Youma attacks started around then, and I had amnesia. But then I got the Rainbow Crystal and I remembered everything, and the Princess was in my dreams. And then I gave her the Star Locket and Zoisite killed Nephlyte..."

It added up. Damn it, all of it did now. It was entirely too much of a coincidence, not to mention that he and Usagi had been drawn towards each other, much in the same way as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been. An unavoidable, and almost fated, meeting. A vision of the Moon Princess filled his mind then. She had not been completely visible to him at any stage, but her long hair was something had had stuck in his mind. Could it be that Usagi was a descendant of hers? Mamoru wasn't completely certain, but the Princess in his dreams was most likely a ghost of the past dead kingdom. He had suspected for a while now that the Senshi and he were searching for the Silver Crystal for a dead woman.

But Usagi was never going to admit she was Sailor Moon...er, admit it _again_. But there was a way. That purse of hers had everything but the kitchen sink in it, which mean if she was Sailor Moon, there was no way in hell- "That she wouldn't have the star locket Tuxedo Kamen gave her in there." Yes! And Usagi couldn't avoid the Arcade she was so fond of eating at and playing games in, so all he had to do was hang out there and wait.

His thoughts faltered. Or perhaps he could just find out where she lived from Rei and pay her a visit as Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi also had a thing for the hero, so either she would be so enamoured from a visit that she wouldn't wonder why he knew her, or if she was Sailor Moon she wouldn't be able to ignore his request for her to transform into Sailor Moon and betray herself.

Mamoru leapt to his feet and headed towards the exit. He had a plan now, albeit a vague one, and he just had to close the trap about a certain elusive blonde.

...Who was currently sneaking in a ludicrous manner across the carpark in a attempt to escape him...

After a moment of sheer disbelief at her ridiculous antics, Mamoru decided to stand there and watch her, even if it was only for the comic relief in the current situation. She could have just kept running away, after all, he hadn't been that close to catching her!

The upperclassman propped a shoulder up against a column outside the main doors, and he watched in amusement as Usagi crept from car to car, trying to keep low until she was out of view of the Mall. Well, so much for hunting her down. She was only the Odango Atama, after all. Mamoru put two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Oh yes, there was definitely a headache coming on. "I feel sort of sorry for her, actually trying that one on me," He muttered under his breath, feeling embarrassed on her behalf. Did she really want to avoid him so badly that she was dodging around cars like some sort of sneak-thief?

Mamoru watched her for a few minutes, admiring how stealthy the blonde girl looked. Odango Atama glanced up just then, two rows from the exit-and their eyes met. He saw her mouth move in what he was sure was swearing, and then she ducked down behind a car. He frowned and began to walk slowly out into the carpark, eyes on the vehicle she had disappeared behind.

"What on earth are you up to now?" The dark-haired man murmured. Was she trying to crawl away? Quickly, he bent down, trying to see under dozens of cars, past wheels. Damn it, she was too far away! Mamoru leapt up and began to run in her direction, eyes flitting about him for a sign of blonde hair. He spotted her inching her way past an old Ford.

"I can see you, Odango!" He called out in amusement, eyes glinting.

Usagi's head turned about swiftly and she glared. God, he was persistent. She had to give him that! She got quickly to her feet, embarrassed to be seen grubbing along the ground of the car lot like some five year old. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip, which had seen much gnawing that afternoon. And all because of a jerk who had taken it upon himself to lock lips with her. The blonde's eyes narrowed. Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her _crawl_ away from him.

"-and then I said to Hikaru, darling why don't you just _leave_ the bastard?" A woman's voice said eagerly.

Usagi and Mamoru both looked that way curiously and saw three women with shopping bags headed for their car. For a moment, the blonde thought about asking them for help to get away, but his warning scowl in her direction stopped that plan dead. It would be utterly childish, after all. Yeah, like it wasn't already looking that way?

And then the two combatants turned their heads to stare at each other in a calculating manner. Usagi was wondering if she could make a break for it, and Mamoru, if he could catch her when she bolted.

The blonde girl shifted from foot to foot uneasily, knowing that if she made a move, he would counter it with one of his own. "I don't want to talk about this Chiba Mamoru! It's not what you think it is." Her look towards him was decidedly baleful. "I've been watching too much late night TV and have monsters on the brain."

Odango Atama didn't seriously think that he was fooled, now that the glamour that hid her identity to world no longer worked on him? A look at her hopeful expression told him that she did. "And do you have Senshi and fighting on the brain from these movies as well?" Mamoru retorted incredulously. "Not to mention your a dead ringer for a certain blonde Senshi we all know." He added as a taunt.

How did he _know_? Somehow, Mamoru was not seeing the usual glamour that distinguished herself and her friends from the Sailor Senshi that were their alter egos. Had just a few words broken that hold over him? And just when had he seen Sailor Moon enough to know she looked the same? "How the hell would you know that!" Usagi asked peevishly. He just brought out the worst in her, and that was a fact. She was usually a really nice girl. "Just ask anyone." She muttered under her breath.

Mamoru was thrown for a moment, then came back with a smug smile. "I happen to be a fan of Sailor Moon and know her habits pretty well." He admitted. Well, it was a partial truth. He knew her from their fights with the Dark Kingdom and thought that he had her personality pretty down-pat. Besides, given that he knew Usagi better than anyone, saying he knew Sailor Moon wasn't to far from the truth.

"Liar!" The Senshi of the Moon burst out indignantly. So, Mamoru was a closet-Sailor Moon fan? Who would have guessed? That was sort of flattering...it shouldn't have made her feel absurdly happy either!

"How do you know?" He replied in a silky tone, pure arrogant male, smugly assured of his suspicions.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

Part Three will be out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Truth About Love**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
****Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
****Summary: **A girl from his school is stalking Mamoru! On impulse, he spots Usagi and pretends that she's his girlfriend. But once they start pretending, it all starts to become very real.**  
****Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy**  
**** Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
****Category: **First Season/SMTK**  
Chapters: **3/4**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2007

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is the third Chapter. This Fanfic is now _four_ Chapters long, simply because this Chapter was twice the length of the others. And although it was finished, when it went through the editing stage, an extra 20 KB was written to flesh the scenes out. I realised it was 60 KB long when I went to post it just now! O.o

But some people complained when I extended this Fanfic into _three_ Chapters from the original two, and I can't figure out why. Who doesn't like a long Fanfic?. ::Stares:: So, no complaints that I broke this last Chapter into two, okay?

Thank you _so much _for all the lovely reviews. It made me feel so happy!

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs, Princess Destiny

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

She was going to hit him and knock that smug smile off of his face! Oh yeah, she really was. If looks could kill, the jerk would be a pile of ash by now, curse his handsome face! Usagi smacked a hand over her eyes in exasperation at this thought. Was she mentally challenged or something, thinking about his good looks at a time like this?! 

That same 'handsome' upperclassman's lips curved into a teasing grin at her mulish look in his direction. "Would you like to sort this out somewhere more comfortable?" He paused. "You can't get away from me." And damn if that comment didn't smack of something faintly illegal! Again with the sexual innuendo, but Mamoru honestly never intended it to sound that way...this time.

"Explain 'comfortable'," Usagi's eyes narrowed on him. She moved slightly so that she was behind the hood of the old ford. Her mind was going a mile a minute. How had all this mess been started? Oh yes, with that stalker girl. Maybe she should have left Mamoru to his fate, but the man was an expert at manipulation! He had kissed her before she was even aware of what was happening. "I should have gotten a clue when he was being so nice." She scowled in irritation. "If only I had been more guarded around him...but it felt so good to talk to him like that."

Not even with the other Senshi, had Usagi felt so comfortable talking to someone. She had so many secrets, and no one really knew the real her. Not even Rei, who was like a sister. No, the jerk had gotten under her skin somehow, and it had started with that kiss. Her heart sped up at the memory. He had smelled so nice, like dark sandal-wood. Familiar somehow...

"So, I was thinking that we could go back to the Arcade and get a private booth," A voice murmured silkily into her ear.

Mamoru's lips touched the side of the girl's neck as she stiffened. She had been so lost in thought that he had been able to sneak up on her. And what had she been thinking about so intently? He _hoped_ fervently that it was about his lips upon hers. Usagi was gorgeous, and although he had seen her almost daily, it had never sunk in. He had never really looked at her. No one had, and that made him feel pleased. A hand slid over her hip gently, liking the way it felt and the way that she shivered under his touch.

Mamoru frowned momentarily, wondering if he was acting possessive or something. Since when did he have the right to touch her, or invade her personal space, or even kiss her again? Was it because she was Sailor Moon and he was Tuxedo Kamen? He had never felt very romantic towards the blonde Senshi, come to think of it, but she had been growing on him. And-she had a thing for his alter ego.

Damn it, he had snuck up on her! And here she had been trying so hard to avoid him...why was he touching her waist? Always with the invading personal space. Usagi couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that went through her. "How about we _don't_ talk about it? I'm not much for conversation with you, if you haven't noticed," Usagi's elbow swung backwards sharply, and connected with his ribs. When Mamoru winced and fell back, she side-stepped him and rushed around the back of the car.

The upperclassman grimaced, holding his ribs. She definitely knew how to defend herself, and that was very interesting, as well as painful! "Do you take self-defence classes, Usagi?" He demanded, straightening. Or did the Senshi instinctively know how to fight when transformed, as he did? He took a couple of steps towards her, biting back a grin as she matched those steps by moving around to the other side of the car. His brows rose inquiringly as they faced off across the roof of the car.

Now who was the damn stalker? The Senshi of the Moon scowled at him, fingers clinging to cool metal in front of her. This wasn't how it was supposed to play out! Mamoru was playing dirty, and she had to think of a way to escape, and fast. Her blue eyes darted about searchingly. There was just no way to outrun a guy as fit as the dark-haired man grinning at her. Wait-what the heck was he grinning about?

"Would you like to test your running legs against mine?" He taunted, ready to bolt after her if she made a mad dash for freedom. Her face was flushed, making her look really adorable, and she was biting her bottom lip again. Mamoru's eyes zeroed in on her small white teeth worrying at the flesh of her lip. He suddenly wanted to be the one nibbling on her mouth! Cursing under his breath, he rolled his eyes skyward.

He was as attractive as hell with that sexy grin on his face! And oh good lord, she wanted to be kissed by him again. "You aren't making this easy, you know!" She retorted heatedly, knowing that her face was as red as a tomato.

Escape! There had to be a way to foil Mamoru's nefarious plans for her. Usagi growled under her breath. Think! She was Sailor Moon for crying out loud. The blonde battled monsters from another dimension on a weekly-basis, and if she could outsmart that pink petal flying cross-dresser Zoisite, then she could do the same for her worst enemy. "Are we even worst enemies any more?" She muttered under her breath. "I don't _like_ you." She told him firmly.

Mamoru mulled over that for a moment before responding. "I don't think I like you either-but we're attracted to each other." He added.

"Am _not_!" She thumped a fist on the top of the car. "Your lips are just the work of the devil!" What was the point of that denial if she just blurted out afterwards that she enjoyed his kisses?!

Usagi decided to ignore him then, planning her escape. There had to be something she could use. Some advantage she had over other girls, because she was Sailor Moon. Hmm, a vision of herself as a Senshi popped into her head and she began with an inventory to see if there was anything her alter ego possessed that would aid her. Not that she could transform there, but still...there was something niggling at the back of her mind that she had forgotten. Something important. "Tiara...Broach...really tight body suit and a mini skirt-"

The dark-haired man eyed her in some interest as she began to unconsciously mumble out loud. Usagi seemed to be listing Sailor Moon's outfit, one by one. He leant his body full against the side of the car, hands placed on the roof casually. What on earth was she up to now? Whatever it was, it was bound to be fun. He smirked at her.

"Boots...Luna Dis-" Usagi's eyes went wide in astonishment. The Disguise Pen! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?! She couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread across her face, and was rewarded a thousand times over when Mamoru's amused look faded into one of high suspicion. "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I have some pressing business somewhere else. We can continue this argument later." The blonde girl told him loftily.

A crowd of people were headed their way, going towards their different cars. Usagi darted a swift look at them, noting that Mamoru's head also swung that way.

What was she planning now? The way she was eying those people was akin to a shark sizing up a morning meal. What, did they have some burgers or something? He was prepared when Usagi abruptly bolted from her side of the car, and she reached the other people in seconds flat, pushing her way through them to hide behind. He felt his brows draw together in both puzzlement and suspicion as he trailed after her. "Is she trying to hide behind them?" He said uncertainly, watching.

To his shock, when the crowd of friends dispersed, heading for their cars-there was no Usagi!

"What? There was nowhere for her to go," He told himself, walking out from behind the car. His eyes went swiftly over the various vehicles. "Damn it, did I lose her?" Mamoru said in disbelief. No, it couldn't be.

"Mamoru, there you are," A voice said sweetly from the side. Melanie grinned at him victoriously, as if happy that she had found him.

"I thought you gave up," The handsome upperclassman fought the urge to go back behind the car. Oh god, did this girl never give up? She had a rather evil glint in her eyes too, that somehow reminded him of someone.

"What a thing to say," The red-head pouted at him, hips swinging in a ridiculous rendition of a sexy woman. "I want you to go out with me, but you keep trying to put me off." Melanie looked around, brows raised. "Where's that girl you were with earlier?"

"My girlfriend?" Mamoru said, eyes narrowing on her face. If he hadn't been looking so closely, he wouldn't have seen the widening of her eyes, or the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"_Girlfriend_?" Brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and she almost bristled at the sound of the word. Usagi could have strangled Mamoru right about then. So, he had told this stalker girl that the blonde was his _girlfriend_? Her hands clenched at her side as she fought the urge. But then she remembered that she was playing a part, and she had to convince Mamoru that she was the object of his...er...ire? Discontent? And wow, wouldn't Ami be so over the moon if she knew that her friend knew big words! A snort of amusement broke past her lips, despite her efforts.

She was smirking at him!

The dark-haired man stared at her for a long moment, feeling as if something were off in his stalker's demeanour. "I told you that I had a girlfriend earlier," He sighed and covered his eyes with a hand briefly. "So please stop bothering me."

"Okay," Usagi blurted out. She clapped a hand to her mouth guiltily, looking rather poleaxed at her instant response. Oh crap. A stalker wouldn't have just said that, would she? No, she would hunt him down and leave all sorts of bizarre presents...and maybe goggle at him from a building across the way, complete with binoculars. Drooling over his impressive chest... Oh, and he had just left the shower, and there was water trailing down over his pecks...

Mamoru eyed Melanie askance as the girl turned puce in the face. She seemed to be having some sort of midlife crisis. That's or she was constipated. He grimaced at the indelicate thought and started to back away. Something was very wrong with this picture, but as long as she was giving up on her month-long homicidally romantic pursuit of him... Who was he to look a gift-horse in the mouth?

Good lord, was that drool forming at the side of her mouth? Just what the hell was going through that woman's head?

The Senshi of the Moon broke out of her fantasy to find that she had drool forming at the corner of her mouth, and she was giving the most revoltingly adoring-in a demented sort of fashion-look in Mamoru's direction.

She was making goo-goo eyes at her nemesis for crying out loud!

And boy, did he look freaked out...

Usagi gave a cry of disbelief. She sank down to her knees and covered her head with her hands. "I am insane! Oh my god, did turning into this psychopath really turn me into her?!" She wailed under her breath. Why had she been thinking of naked Mamoru with only a towel and all wet..._wet_ for crying out loud.

After a few moments of berating herself under her breath, which she was aware made her look even more like a few screws were lose, she looked up to find Mamoru gone.

Bolted while his stalker look-alike had a mid-life crises! Okay, so not mid-life, more like a quarter. She was only fifteen. "You creep!" Usagi shouted indigantly, shaking a fist towards the carpark entrance. "Your kiss made me unhinged!"

* * *

He was right back where he had begun. Mamoru sighed deeply, nursing his new cup of coffee. Actually, it was his second one since escaping Melanie's clutches once again. Just how had she found him at the Mall when she had been the one to leave the Arcade first? The dark-haired man traced his index finger around the rim of the cup, then looked up to meet Motoki's concerned gaze. 

The tall blonde man who was his best friend, was sitting on the opposite side of the table. He didn't like to be unbusy, even if he was keeping the upperclassman company, so his trusty cloth was wiping across the table surface in an absent-minded manner.

"So, you used Usagi to get Melanie off of your back, but now you're having feelings for her?" He questioned, trying to get the story straight in his mind. Mamoru and Usagi weren't dating, as he had assumed from their behaviour earlier that day. No, poor Usagi was innocent in all this-and her worst enemy had used her, the cad he was! "You _are_ a jerk." He teased.

"I know it. I wonder if she'll forgive me," The dark-haired man mused. He stared thoughtfully at Motoki, tossing an idea about in his head. He couldn't tell his best friend that Usagi might be Sailor Moon. No, that would then require that he reveal that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Somehow, Mamoru didn't think that Motoki would take kindly to the idea that he was buddies with a guy who flitted about Tokyo in a tuxedo, threw roses with a lethal flair, and rescued silly young girls in short skirts.

No, Motoki would definitely strangle him for not saying a word all these months.

There was still an ambush of a certain annoying blonde girl to muddle over also. Usagi was bound to come back to the Arcade, since her favourite games and food was to be found there. Altough maybe she wouldn't be back today. There was always his plan to lay siege to her house as Tuxedo Kamen... And then there was Melanie to take care of. Once and for all, he had to prove that her obsession had no grounds. Even if it meant kissing Usagi again.

A grin formed on his lips. Locking lips with his enemy was now something to look forward to!

"I don't like that look," Motoki informed him, giving a distrustful look in his friend's direction. Mamoru had evil designs for either Usagi or that stalker girl, and it didn't look good, whatever he was up to.

"What a thing to say." Mamoru murmured casually, finger tracing around the edge of the cup again. "I'm actually interested in...Odango Atama...somewhat..." Where had his good sense gone? This girl was still the bane of his existence! But there was this new attraction element, plus the realisation that she was Sailor Moon and he was Tuxedo Kamen, to think of. It was all very confusing right now, but things would sort themselves once the two of them could talk. Or something more.

"Good lord, the world has ended!" The blonde man said incredulously. He got to his feet. "Don't do anything stupid. I think of Usagi as a little sister and I'd hate to beat you into a bloody pulp over her."

On that cheerful note, Motoki departed.

Mamoru continued to muse, however. Usagi was _very_ possibly-was there much doubt now?-the sailor-suited heroine of all Tokyo, and ironically both Mamoru _and _Tuxedo Kamen found a certain blonde annoying. Sailor Moon was an airhead, and was unbelievably klutzy in battle. He did rescue her, but he often wondered why. "Hmm," His fingers drummed on the table-top.

However...it was common knowledge that Sailor Moon had a major crush on Tuxedo Kamen. And he could use that to his advantage. But he had to think seriously about what he was doing. In exposing Usagi's secret identity, what did Mamoru actually want the ending of this plot to be? So-she was Sailor Moon, so what? What was more pressing on his mind, was their kiss. He should have felt absolutely nothing when he pressed his lips to hers, but instead the world fell away.

Okay, so he didn't have any experience with kissing girls. Odango had been his first, with very unexpected results. But he was suddenly feeling very romantically-inclined towards his worst enemy. Just a touch between them had proved that they were very attracted to each other. And he _liked_ to touch her.

Suddenly, something fell onto the table in front of him, making him jump. He had only a moment to register that it appeared to be a card, when another fell on top of it-and then a great pile! "What the hell?!" Mamoru cursed, leaping to his feet.

"You didn't seem impressed with one card a day, so I decided that _thirty_ cards a day would get your love!" Melanie squealed from across the table. She grinned at him in a rather scary manner, then dropped the empty bag carelessly onto another table.

_Oh shit_. The handsome upperclassman thought, eyes going from the table to the girl. He had thought that she had given up, but the red-head had only come back with an even more demented plan to win his affections. "Melanie-" He began warily, for the first time wondering if she was actually a danger to himself.

"And if that doesn't work, I baked you a cake with three layers!" She went on, eyes sparkling. Melanie waved imperiously towards the counter. A very reluctant Motoki came towards them, carrying a large cake with white icing and large red letters on it. "Since I couldn't get anyone to tell me when your birthday was, I thought I would celebrate it today."

God damn it, this was getting ridiculous. "I don't celebrate birthdays." Mamoru advised her coldly, eyes narrowing. The girl had no idea just who she was messing with. He supposed that he had her to thank for opening his eyes over Odango Atama though, and appreciating what was right under his nose. If not for that kiss, the two of them would have gone on for who knew how long, arguing and disliking each other. Probably.

Melanie smiled at him obliviously and snapped her fingers. Several people came out of hiding, arms full of flowers of every kind. They silently deposited them on the tables around her and Mamoru. "Here's your cash." She said loftily, taking out an envelope from her handbag and handing it to one of the women. They left, and there was a long dead silence.

Jesus, this girl was a nutter! Mamoru was both flabeghasted at the display of obsession this girl had over him, and horrified and embarrassed that she had done it in public.

Motoki almost dumped the cake onto the pile of cards, and stood back, looking disbelieving.

"I _was_ going to turn my affections to this guy," Melanie pointed at Motoki, who looked faintly sick with relief that she hadn't been interested in him. "But I discovered that he had a long-time girlfriend." She took a pad out of her bag and flipped over a page. "Reika. Yes, that's it." A pause. "But then I thought, why did I have to give you up anyway, Mamoru. That girl you said you were going out with is too young, and you're always fighting, and she's not very pretty."

Not very pretty? Odango? With those long legs, a chest that no fifteen year old should be blessed with, and those deep baby-blue eyes? "You're right, she's not pretty." Mamoru said through gritted teeth. "She's _gorgeous_."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

The final Chapter will be out tomorrow. There will probalby be a Sequel Fanfic in the works.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Truth About Love**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **A girl from his school is stalking Mamoru! On impulse, he spots Usagi and pretends that she's his girlfriend. But once they start pretending, it all starts to become very real.**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **First Season/SMTK**  
Chapters: **4/4**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size: ** 113 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! The final Chapter...finally. LOL. Well, this Fanfic was a _huge lot_ of fun to write. If I had any doubts that I was losing my interest in writing, this one certainly sorted it all out for me! I appear to be well and truely over my writer's block, so I'll be heading back to my unfinished Sailor Moon Fanfics. Oh, and the final Chapter for my Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic **'Mine'**, which is a lemon I was having trouble writing. I will also be finishing off **'Sending Over The Edge'** and writing more Chapters for **'Spin The Bottle'**.

**Thank you:** To everyone who reviewed this Fanfic over the four days that I posted it, and any future reviewers! And also those who wrote to me personally. You kept me going, and it cheered me up no end. I was so depressed with my injury, but you all made writing this Fanfic worthwhile.

**::About Destiny's Gateway:: **By the way, if I didn't mention it before, **Destiny's Gateway** is my very own Fanfiction Archive that I created eleven and a half years ago now. :) Some reviewers have asked about it, so here's the info. Most of the designs for the Site were done by myself, baring those very ordinary ones that came with the Efiction script and a lovely Labyrinth one created by my best friend, Moonbrat. The Site designs I've done include Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight and DearS. I ran **DGRFA** all by myself for ten years, putting up all the Fanfic submissions and doing the Index's by hand. We went automatic like FF DOT net a year and a half ago and I got a few Mods to join up to help me with the load. The Site is my baby! LOL

Oh, and if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

**Fanfiction Request: **I've had a request to write a Fanfic where Usagi is the one to find out Mamoru's secret identity, so I'll be thinking up a Oneshot for this also. I _have_ already tackled this plotline in my Fanfic **'Lost In Your Heart'**, so go to my Profile to check that one out. I'm now taking requests for Oneshots!

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT LOVE**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Gorgeous_? Mamoru's loud declaration echoed about the room for a moment, dozens of eyes boring into him from avid onlookers. 

A gasp by Melanie was echoed from somewhere, and the upperclassman turned to see Usagi in the crowd. Her eyes were practically starting from her head. Damn it, she just had to be there, didn't she? As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, now Odango Atama knew that he thought she was attractive!

Swearing sulphurously under his breath, his eyes turned to his stalker. "I'm not interested in you, Melanie!" He pointed towards Usagi and hoped that she would keep her mouth shut. "I'm going out with Tsukino Usagi and we're very happy."

Usagi's gaping mouth closed with a snap. She rolled her eyes skywards and wondered if anyone there was stupid enough to think that their relationship looked like a romantic one. "Dolt." She told him in exasperation.

"See? She called you an idiot," The red-haired girl said eagerly, looking from Usagi to Mamoru. "Is that very loving of her? _I'd_ call you darling. Or honey. Or my love-muffin-"

"Of, for crying out loud!" Mamoru wished that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. This was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. Even more so than when Jadeite's dark energy had accidentally vaporised his tuxedo and he had almost been spotted by the Senshi in all his buff glory.

Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip, eyes going from the psycho girl to her worst enemy. Mamoru was very obviously humiliated by all this, and she couldn't help but be angry over it. So yes, he had kissed her to get rid of Melanie in the first place, and they had gone through a really crazy day. And yeah, they were nemesis, but she wouldn't have wished this on her worst enemy.

This called for some drastic action! And she was just the superhero type to do it.

"Please accept my gifts and go out with me?" Melanie asked sweetly, heading around the table to Mamoru's side.

Mamoru didn't know whether to run for it, or shove the girl away. Luckily, someone was there to do it for him!

The Senshi of the Moon saw red when the older girl took Mamoru's arm and clung to it like a leech. That was the arm that _she_ had hung off of just a few hours ago. And no one had the right to touch him without Usagi's permission! As she grabbed Melanie's dress by the scruff and yanked her back, she briefly wondered why she was acting as if she owned her worst enemy. Why she had suddenly gotten the urge to shove the red-head off of a high cliff.

"You heard Mamoru!" Usagi growled, sending the girl flying with a shove in the chest. "I'm his girlfriend!" A swift look in Mamoru's direction showed that he looked both incredulous and relieved at her announcement. With anger clouding her good senses right then, she knew usually she would have been utterly humiliated to say this sort of thing at any other time, especially in front of Mamoru. But this girl made her _very_ infuriated for some illogical reason.

Mamoru was _her _worst enemy. Her punching bag and argumentative partner. He never paid any attention to other girls, and it had been his first kiss that he had given-forced on more like-to the girl he fondly called Odango Atama. As annoying, and world-altering, as this all seemed, the two of them were attracted to each other and that had to count for something!

The red-head landed on the floor and stared up at Usagi with a startled expression. But then anger set in. "You can't treat me that way! I love Mamoru."

"I've got this," Mamoru said, laying a gentle hand on Odango's shoulder.

She glared at him accusingly. "You're an idiot! You know that? Tell the girl once and for all that she's a pain in the butt."

"I was _going to_," The upperclassman retorted, glaring back. His brows lowered. Now Usagi was being a real pain. So much for the romantic rescue. She was as angry at him as she was his stalker. Damn it, did women ever make sense. "Stay out of it." He ordered coolly.

Usagi's hand clenched at her side and she turned to face him fully, her chin thrusting up towards his. Mamoru was being a pain in the butt! Why had she even rescued him? And had that really been jealousy she was feeling over Melanie? "Look here, Mamoru, I did this out of the kindness of my heart, but now I take it back-" She pointed at Melanie, who had just gotten to her feet. "She can have you!"

"I can?" The red-head said eagerly, clapping her hands.

"No, she bloody can't!" The upperclassman roared, grabbing Usagi's by the arm and dragging her in close. He leant down till their noses touched. "Odango Atama, if you're going to rescue someone, then you do it right. Don't throw them back to the wolves you airhead!"

"_Airhead_?!" Usagi screeched at the top of her lungs, satisfied when Mamoru winced and fell back. She crossed her arms, dislodging his hand. "What would I want to do with a guy like you-"

Mamoru's leer stopped her words dead and she flushed brightly.

Damn, he couldn't stop the look that had crossed his face. All the possibilities of just what Odango Atama could do with him had flooded in and overloaded his brain functions. Good god, when had he gained such a dirty mind? And over her of all people. So what if their electric kiss could have sustained a small city for a month?

"Stop that!" The small blonde yelped, smacking him on the chest.

"What if I don't want to?" The dark-haired man countered in a fascinated tone, for a moment completely ignorant of their crowd of onlookers. Usagi's reactions to him were as interesting as always, and now she seemed to be just as sensitive to his suggestive tones. A sure sign that she was starting to have feelings for, as he was for her.

"Oh jeez, they really are going out, aren't they?" Melanie voiced, deflating visibly. "No one who acts like an old married couple, and gives that sort of sexual innuendo, could be anything but boyfriend and girlfriend." She shot the two lovers a dirty look, thinking about all time valuable time she had wasted on her obsessive pursuit of Mamoru.

Motoki's grin was rather vicious as he watched the show. He rubbed his hands together gleefully and then began to shoo off the onlookers, to give Mamoru and Usagi some privacy. It was just about closing time anyway.

_Sexual innuendo_?!

Usagi's blushed brightened, and she pressed her hands against her cheeks. Oh no, this was not happening. That girl had not just said what she said, and Mamoru had not eyed her like a tasty steak. No, no, absolutely.

Hmm...this was turning out to be rather interesting. And Melanie had given up! Mamoru watched as she went, relief filling him. She wasn't going to haunt him again, and he was certain about that. However...now there was a problem with Usagi. "Damn, does this mean I really have to date you honourably?" He muttered under his breath, eyes narrowed on the blonde's red face. How did he feel about this? At first, he had used her to get rid of the stalker, but that had been because he knew Usagi wouldn't date him in a million years.

But then that amazing kiss had happened and it had all changed.

Not to mention that she was most likely Sailor Moon. Which reminded him that he had not put his plan to action. She had come to him though, which changed things slightly. Mamoru had been thinking of visiting her home as Tuxedo Kamen and sweeping her off her feet. Nice enough plan, but that had _also_ meant that he had romantic intentions towards her. He had not ever let anyone close since the orphanage, and because of his secret identity he could never get close to a female.

Not to mention that they were very scary, clingy, homicidal at that time of month, sort of creatures.

"Just what is going on inside your head, Chiba?" Usagi demanded, eyes going over him from head to foot. Since she had rescued him, did this mean he was hers? A flush began to creep up over her face again and she turned away swiftly. "I have to head home, it will be night soon. Mom is cooking potstickers." She told him casually, walking away.

A warm hand wrapping about hers stopped her dead.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Mamoru came up behind her and, his free hand wrapping tightly about her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He bent down to speak into her ear. "Miss Moon?"

Hands! Lips on her ear! Mamoru's front pressed full against the back of her, doing delicious things to her tummy. For a few moments, Usagi's brain was overloaded with the sensations bombarding her. She melted back into his embrace involuntarily, wondering why it felt like she belonged there. But then his words hit home and she jerked upright again. "What? Miss Moon?" The blonde laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Stay right there," The dark-haired man warned her, removing his hand from hers for a moment. He opened the purse hanging at her side and began to rummage around. Good god, he had been right about everything under the sun being in there. He cringed when his hand touched on some sticky lollies, but then his fingers found a familiar shape!

"What are you _doing_ in my bag, you pervert?" Usagi growled at him, tilting her head back to see his face. To her astonishment, his expression was triumphant. What the heck was he thinking?

"Ah ha!" Mamoru murmured, grinning down at her. She looked really cute with her head tilted back like that. And he briefly wondered what she would do if he kissed that pouting mouth. An upside down kiss sounded sort of exciting. "Something occurred to me after you bolted this afternoon." He went on, arm sliding about her waist so that he was fully hugging her. Luckily, she was still staring at him and hadn't looked down to see what he was holding.

"Oh?" She said warily, frowning at him. He was up to something, and Usagi didn't know if she liked that. He was also _hugging_ her again. In public. How did she feel about that one? Weird! Excited and suspicious and angry all at once. He was still a jerk, which was proved by his yelling at her. What sort of moron got into a shouting match when his stalker had confronted him in a public place and announced to the world that she would date him? "You need therapy." Usagi informed him with a straight face.

What? Mamoru scowled. Here, he was trying to tell her he had found out her secret identity, not to mention that he was embracing her and probably wanted to _date_ her, and she was telling him he needed a head shrink. "You're the most unromantic girl I know." The dark-haired man informed her, taking a hold of her waist and spinning her around so she was facing him.

"You've still got a hold of me, I notice," Usagi retorted, asking herself mentally just why she wasn't trying to get free. Was it because she was hoping he would kiss her again? He was a jerk! He was still a jerk and...and...a handsome one at that. Why did his smile have to be so bone-melting?! "What are you grinning at, jerk?" She snapped in frustration.

"Don't you want to know what I found in your bag?" Mamoru's grin widened into a smug one. "And what conclusions I came to as I followed you through that carpark-" He chuckled. "You looked really funny sneaking around the cars, by the way."

"Do you want another punch?" The Senshi of the Moon wared, showing him her fist. "Third times the charm, right?"

And she was surprisingly violent when provoked. But he didn't suppose that Usagi went around smacking just anyone. No, her worst enemy was a special case. Was he flattered or insulted. He rolled his eyes skywards and then he pulled his hand up between them, showing her what he had found.

The Star Locket...

"Oh crap. Oh damn it!" Usagi babbled in panic. This was the proof that she was Sailor Moon! How was she supposed to deny it now? The blonde began to struggle to get out of Mamoru's hold, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Where do you think you're going, Sailor Moon?" Mamoru asked her softly, a hand going to the back of her neck to hold her in place. His mouth came closer, eyes heated. "This couldn't have been a better discovery if I'd planned it myself."

"Huh?" She answered intelligently, stopping her struggles. Usagi wasn't stupid, no matter what anyone else thought, and it occurred to her to wonder just why Mamoru _knew_ she was Sailor Moon just from the Star Locket. "How did you know?" She whispered, eyeing him warily. "About the Star Locket." Usagi's eyebrows came together as she tried to piece it all together. "The other Senshi don't even know-"

"That's right. But one other person _does_." He whispered back, lips touching hers in a lingering caress. He wanted to kiss her thoroughly, but they really needed to finish this important conversation. When her eyes closed, he felt a tender feeling envelope her. But first he had to finish it. "Right, Usagi?" Mamoru prompted, summoning a rose from his sub-space pocket.

When Usagi's eyes flew open, she gasped. There was a perfect red rose right in front of her, seemingly conjured from thin air. She knew Mamoru had not been holding one, despite the fact that they were surrounded by Melanie's presents. That could only mean...because only one other person knew about the locket... "Tuxedo Kamen?" She gasped, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"You can imagine my surprise when I figured out the girl I fight with every day or so is actually the same girl that I rescue in every battle," He stared back at her in exasperation. "I can't believe I didn't see the similarities. I mean, you're both airheads-"

"Hey!" Usagi yelped in dismay. Tuxedo Kamen thought she was an airhead?! Mamoru already did, but this was just insulting!

"And a klutz, and a crybaby-" He went on, listing her thoughts.

"_Hey_!"

"I always thought that rescuing you was a pain in the behind, actually, but we're both after the same goals."

"You say another word, and you'll be eating floor!" The Senshi of the Moon bellowed in outrage. How dare he?

"But...I have to admit that I also found her cute, and very appealing in a sense, and the rescues that were a chore began to be something I looked forward to," Mamoru admitted sheepishly. Rescuing a young girl had been a hassle at first, but he had become used to seeing her and even looking forward to. Now that he knew it was Usagi, whose kiss he enjoyed also, things were slowly falling into place.

Not that he would ever give up their battles for anything! It was the highlight of his day to have a shouting match with Odango Atama, and he felt that she was the same. "I-want to..." Mamoru almost bit his tongue off, trying to get the words out. Oh my god, was he actually going to do this? Was he insane? "Date you." He blurted out after a minute.

Usagi's mind went blank with shock. Date? Mamoru...Tuxedo Kamen...wanted to date her? Did that mean more kisses? But, she _liked_ their fights, damn it! "I saw Tuxedo Kamen naked!" The words escaped her mouth before she could think about it. Open mouth, insert foot! Crap, he didn't need to know that she had seen him with no clothes on, courtesy of Jadeite's unerringly accurate blast of energy. His bare backside as he frantically flew away from the enemy, and the Senshi, had haunted her dreams for week afterwards.

Mamoru's mouth fell open. He gave her a confounded look filled with horror and then his arms were falling away. "Good god, Odango!" He choked out, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks for the first time in his life. She had seen it. Seen _him_! After a moment of frozen silence, the two finally looked at each other, cheeks burning. "What did you see-no never mind, I don't want to know." He muttered, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Uh...sure," She muttered back, wishing she had never said it. Usagi fiddled with the Star Locket, then she remembered the rose laying forgotten in Mamoru's hand. She tentatively snatched it out of his grasp and held it to her nose. "Umm...sure." She said again, louder. A pause. "I mean, I'll date you."

"_Finally_!" A voice burst into their conversation. "I thought you two would never get around to that. Not that it wasn't a great drama just now, sort of like watching the Hallmark Channel."

The two turned their faces towards the voice to see Motoki at the table beside them, face propped up on one hand in a totally absorbed manner. "So, you're Sailor Moon, and you're Tuxedo Kamen?" He queried, eyes glinting with excitement. When the two hurriedly looked about them for other viewers, they found the place empty. "It was closing time." The tall blonde man informed them. "Can I have the cake? Oh, and you didn't want the flowers right? Reika will lavish adoration on me if I come home with a car full!" He grinned.

"Umm-sure. Take it all," Mamoru shuddered and took Usagi back into his arms absently. She didn't struggle, or even look unhappy, so that made him feel absurdly content. Small steps were required in a new relationship after all, and they had a great deal to talk about, concerning themselves and the Dark Kingdom. "Just looking at it all makes me feel revolted."

"You have your own roses, right?" Usagi said, peering around at the mess of flora spilling over onto the floors from all the tables around them. Melanie must have been loaded.

"An unlimited supply, as it so happens, Odango," The upperclassman grinned and her and kissed her on the nose.

She smiled back at him-then calmly stood on his foot. "We'll have to work on your pet name for me," The blonde girl said, eyes glinting at him in a disconcerting way. And she would have to find a pet name for _him_. What had Melanie called him? Love muffin or something? Hmm, maybe just 'muffin', then it would remind her of her favourite foods. Usagi pulled a face at the thought, and glanced up at him from between her lashes, glad that he wasn't endowed with mind-reading abilities. She wasn't exactly sure what Tuxedo Kamen's powers were, other than the rose-throwing thing-oh and the flying.

...Usagi would wait till at least their third date to tell him how much she admired a man with a sexy backside, and she had it on first-hand authority that it looked good, especially bare!

"I happen to _like_ the name, Odango Atama," Mamoru told her, with a devilish look. "It reminds me of my favourite food."

Oh my god, they were so alike it was scary! The Senshi of the Moon swallowed back her retort and decided to let it be.

Motoki got to his feet and approached, then slapped Mamoru on the back. "Good for you. I'm happy for you both." He stared pointedly at the clock on the wall. "Now, get out so I can close up!"

And then he was sauntering away, leaving his best friend and his new girlfriend gaping after him.

"I'll walk you home," Mamoru offered generously, putting out his arm for her to take.

Usagi stared at the proffered arm for a few seconds, then took it with a scowl. Her first impulse had been to ignore it, but they _were_ going to be boyfriend and girlfriend from now on. She thought of something and glanced down at his feet, sporting his usual expensive shoes. Well soled and perfect for hurried escapes. She also had proof from his running after her earlier, that they would hold up to wear and tear. "You have your running shoes on, good." The blonde murmured, fighting back a gleeful grin.

The upperclassman's brows drew together, blue eyes perplexed as they looked down at her innocent-looking expression. Something was not right about what she had said, but for the life of him, he could not think what it was. "Why?" Mamoru demanded as they exited the Arcade and stepped into the night air.

A giggle escaped Usagi despite her best efforts. Her daddy was going to have a heart attack when his little girl came home with a guy! He might just strangle Mamoru, or go after him with that shot-gun he had stashed away. "I'll protect you." She told him, with a bright smile, only adding to his confusion.

Just getting to the first date would be interesting!

**The End**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. 

There, it's done. And wow, did I write a lot in two days! There might, however, be an Sequel of the Fanfic, which will cover their first date, telling the other Senshi Mamoru's secret identity, and maybe his meeting the parents. Please let me know if I should. I've got a rotten headache right now though, so it won't be started for a few days at least.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
